The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to uniquely identifiable devices and their virtual representations in an Internet-like structure. The concept of IoT devices includes networked devices (“connected devices”) capable of communicating with a server or with a mobile application via a network connection other devices (“connected device”). The networked devices may include passive and active devices, where the passive devices may achieve network connectivity through interactions with the active devices. IoT devices are intended to achieve ubiquitous connection for intelligent perception, identification and management of items and processes. Many considers IoT as the third wave of development of information industry following the computer and the Internet. However, solutions for management of IoT devices are generally vertical solutions.